godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 6 - Loss
We're moving in formation, trying to get a hint of the Aragami. Suddenly, something come out of the angle of the cathedral. That's... What? Lindow? And Miss New-Type? Soma and Sakuya are much more vocal in their confusion. I take a look around, while i sense my God Arc itching. Something's amiss. Lindow decide to take a look inside with Alisa. I'm tempted to follow them, but must stay outside with the others. If something comes from here, we'll see it. My God Arc itches one more time. Lately, i've sensed it grow with each Aragami Core devoured. I could swear it's beginning to have a sentience ''on its own. And it tells me to stay sharp. I hear Kota asking: ''"What's the reason they sent all of the 1st Unit here? They think our awesome team can't make it alone?" Soma lets out : "Probably because you're here." Kota's about to reply when we hear a loud explosion coming from inside the building. Sakuya is quick to give order: "Soma, Kota, you stay here. I'll go." Of course she will. Lindow's here... I step forward : "I'll go with you." Alisa's my responsibility, after all.'' If she ends up screwing around, the blame's all for me.'' We enter the ruin, only to find Alisa on her knees, looking at a gigantic pile of rubble. Judging by the sounds coming from the other side, Lindow's here, fighting at least one huge Aragami! Sakuya ask: "Alisa, what have you done?" She only let out a gibberish, and Sakuya tries to fire at the rubble, panicked. I hear a chilling cry coming from outside. Before we can make strategies, a huge Aragami enters, pushing Kota aside. It looks like a mutated Vajra, with a human face as white as snow. I sense a primal chill running down my spine. Hello, nightmare-face. Not leaving any chance, i charge while Sakuya fires at it. I hear Soma shouting: "Hurry the hell up or we'll be surrounded!" It's a trap. The Aragami flees outside, and i look back at Alisa. She's out of her mind, and in no position of helping us. I run at her side: "Hey, you hear me?" She continues to spout her gibberish, and i hear Lindow giving orders at Sakuya. Shit. Not good. I lift Alisa on my back. She feels as light as a kid, even though she still clutches her God Arc. I get back on my feet only to hear: "Sakuya. I'm ordering you. Make sure you get everyone home alive!" Sakuya's losing it, while Kota tries to talk some reason into her. "I won't go! Lindow!" Another mini earthquake makes dust fall on us. Kota manage to get Sakuya out, while she's still crying. I run outside. The situation is dire, and that's a''' fucking understatement'. Both our leaders are out of the game, now. I see Kota panicking, aiming his gun at the Aragamis, which are slowly surrounding us, helpless as we are. ''Not today. We're not going to die yet. I yell :'' "Soma! Kota! Make us an escape route!"'' They nod and attack the weaker Aragami. "Sakuya!" She isn't responding. I yell: "SAKUYA!" She seems to snap out of it, and nod before firing on the Aragamis. I run behind Kota and Soma, before letting out a flash grenade: "Everyone run to the escape point!" ---- I try to catch my breath. The helicarrier is flying high above the ground. Everyone's here, except Lindow. As per his orders. I quickly look at the others. Alisa's unconscious. Sakuya is still in shock. Kota looks at me, half-amazed, half sad. Soma clench his fist on the handle of his God Arc, his eyes locked on the horizon. We barely made it out today. Two minutes later, we would've been eaten. All of us. '' They say they're sending a rescue squad to get Lindow out of here. I would've gone with them, but i must stay with the others of the 1st Unit. We're back at the Den. Tsubaki is there and quickly give order. A team of medics take Alisa with them. Sakuya hasn't said a word. Soma has gone straight into his room. Only Kota remain. ''"So...w-what should we do?" I don't fucking '''know'.'' "Y-you think he managed to...get out of there?" I turn to lash out a him, with his stupid questions. When i see the look in his eyes, i can't bring myself to wash away all of his hopes. I sigh and say:'' "Probably. He's our Leader, right? Nothing can kill him."'' Kota seems to feel better. I nod, and leave for the debriefing. No one but me seems able to do it. Tsubaki seems angered, and i explain everything that has happened. Which means, most of this is obscure and uncertain. She looks down, then reply: "I see. Thanks for your insight. And good work today. Many more lives could've been lost." I'm tired and at loss. I can't think of anything to respond except:'' "I just did my job."'' She send me off while she has other duties to attend. I wander aimlessly in the Den, hearing people talk about the disappearance. I'm trying to get back to my senses, but it's as if i've been hit on the head. What happened today? Something's amiss. My previous impression still linger. The Aragamis were too much, even for our full Unit. Could it be that we've been sent on a suicide mission? Why? And who? I grab the handle of my knife. Whoever's responsible will pay. Memento Mori. Whoever toys with other people's life will be reminded of that truth. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic